In Case Of Heartbreak
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When an emergency occured, Amanda made a choice she thought was a good one... but when it causes more trouble, will there be any way of fixing it when Yukie's anger corrupts her and makes her feel ignored by her friend? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Trying Our Best

_**August 26th 2015, 30 minutes earlier…**_

_Bryan Sang sat at a bar, twirling his wedding_ _ring on the counter, a half empty whiskey bottle next to him. He took another swig from the bottle and watched the ring spin on the counter… until he put the ring in his pocket._

"_Marriage troubles?"_

_Bryan turned around, seeing 25 year old Amanda putting her phone away after leaving another message for Yukie._

"_There will be trouble I can tell you that." Bryan said._

"_You know… it's better to speak to someone about it than to…" Amanda responded as she sat down, Bryan seeing her cringe slightly and keep her legs together. "Get sauced in a bar." She replied._

"_Someone rocked your world hard huh?" Bryan asked before taking another swig._

"_I wish…" Amanda responded… and Bryan turned fully to her._

_He had known Amanda since she was 17… but there was still so much he didn't know about her._

"_Tell me kiddo. Trust me it can't be worse than me." Bryan said._

"_Endometriosis pain." Amanda answered, Bryan seeing her fight tears. "Yeah… hurts like hell. It makes me doubt that I'll ever be a Mom. And I've wanted to for so long." She explained, Bryan putting his left arm around her._

"_You and I are in the same boat now… well, sort of. Just found from the doc that I ain't got any swimmers." Bryan said._

"_Process it first… but tell Lara. She loves you so much, she'll stand by your side no matter what, Bryan." Amanda replied, Bryan kissing her on her forehead._

"_Thanks kiddo but I'm scared to tell her. We've been trying for 4 years and knowing my luck she get divorced and leave me for a guy that can give her something I can't." Bryan said._

"_I sometimes think that about Nikki and John… it's not that neither have the capability, it's that he doesn't want kids and she does." Amanda responded, Bryan turning to the bartender._

"_Red wine for the lady." Bryan responded, the bartender pouring a glass and handing it to Amanda, who sipped it. "I think he's scared of being a bad dad or not watching them grow up."_

"_We are on the road a lot… Shawn retired because he didn't want to miss out on his children growing up anymore than he already had." Amanda replied._

"_When Kota's parents divorced, Terry retired so he could be the best single father to his daughter. He gave up his chance on getting on WWE just to support his little girl." Bryan said._

"_She's his baby… and he made the better decision to put her first." Amanda responded as they drank._

_With all the stress Yukie had been putting on her lately after breaking up with Sami back in April, Amanda felt the need to unwind… _

**Present time**_**, Omni Providence Hotel**_…

Yukie got angrier with every passing minute, waiting for Amanda… and then saw her guiding Bryan into the hotel and to Dakota.

"Make sure he sleeps it off and doesn't run through the streets naked like last time." Amanda replied, Dakota nodding.

"Tiny, you're the best at helping me clear my mind!" Bryan slurred, placing a sloppy kiss on Amanda's forehead before Dakota attempted to guide him to the elevator… and Yukie left the hotel bar and stormed over to Amanda.

"You get your drunk self off of my friend!" Yukie retorted, pushing Bryan off of Amanda.

"Hey, she's my friend too! Learn how to share!" Bryan responded.

"She was my friend before you were in her life!" Yukie retorted, pushing Bryan once again.

"Yukie, knock that off!" Amanda responded as she pulled Yukie back and Dakota guided Bryan to the elevator and into it, the doors closing.

"That's right, go on back the hell wherever you came from." Yukie muttered at the closed doors, before walking off.

And Amanda knew she shouldn't… but she walked over, snatched Yukie's whiskey shot and downed it.

"What the hell has gotten into you lately?!" Amanda questioned, ignoring the burning feeling in her throat.

"You owe me one, buy one for me and I'll talk." Yukie responded, slamming the glass on the bar.

"You've already had enough, I can tell. I know we said we'd hang out but no one could find Bryan so we went looking for him. Didn't you listen to the messages I left?" Amanda replied.

"My phone was broken because Ashley threw mine in a drunken rage. I've already told you that a few days back, Mandy. And you forgot again. You're the one that's drunk, not me." Yukie explained.

"I had one glass of wine before the whiskey shot, Yukie. And I'm sorry about Ashley slipping but her brothers are driving her nuts." Amanda replied.

"Why did you put Bryan ahead of me?!" Yukie yelled.

"He's upset that he can't give Lara what they both want!" Amanda responded angrily.

"Look, calm the hell down. It's not like they're getting divorced. And besides, there are other options than Lara spreading her legs wide open." Yukie explained.

Amanda grabbed Yukie's room key and threw it.

"Hey!" Yukie exclaimed.

"I am so sick of you saying things that way, trivializing something that's gonna break both their hearts! Just because you and Sami broke up is no excuse to mistreat everyone!" Amanda responded.

"Then get the fuck out my face, I never want to see you again, either." Yukie retorted, as she broken the shot glass in her own hand, ignoring the pain and blood in her hand.

Amanda walked away as the bartender patched Yukie up, Amanda pressing the button to open the doors.

She saw Finn and walked in, the two holding each other as the doors closed… and he saw that her face was red from anger.

"Yukie ain't gonna come back to the room tonight… in a moment of not thinking, I grabbed her room key and threw it after she had tried to fight with Bryan and then screamed at me for letting Bryan vent to me." Amanda replied, Finn lightly cradling her face in his hands and brushing her tears away.

"It's your decision, Darlin'. Not hers or anyone else's. Yukie will calm down by herself eventually… but she was asking for a friend's support." Finn responded.

"I know and I feel terrible for unintentionally blowing her off but Bryan is hurting too, I couldn't leave him like that. I kept messaging Yukie to say I'd be there later than I thought..." Amanda replied.

"But in the chaos, you forgot what Ashley did." Finn responded.

"Honestly, I feel like neither Ash or Yukie want to share me with anyone else lately." Amanda replied.

"Because you're their sister, Darlin'. And they need you in their lives." Finn responded.

"They do but so do the rest of my extended family." Amanda replied as Finn picked her up into his arms and took her out of the elevator.

Managing to put the key in its slot, Finn walked in and put Amanda on the bed before he closed the door.

She stripped down to her _Balor Club _tank top and black satin hiphugger panties before taking her makeup off and curled up in the bed… Finn walked over, stripping down to his black boxers and climbing into the bed before wrapping his right arm around Amanda.

_'Too much stress, not enough relaxation… I'm gonna help you feel better, Darlin'.' _Finn thought before he closed his eyes.

Tomorrow wouldn't be easy.


	2. The Morning After

_**August 27th 2015… **_

Yukie woke up in Becky's room and saw the orange haired woman.

"How stupid did I get?" Yukie asked when she saw her things in the room.

"Pretty damn stupid but drinking does that a lot. Finn messaged me, saying that you were upset with Mandy for helping Bryan." Becky explained, Yukie sitting up.

"Well, she blew me off. She promised me that we were having a night but thanks to Ashley throwing my expensive phone and breaking it, I could have called Mandy and ask if she was on her way. And now, I guess friends can have a change of mind and heart." Yukie explained.

"Bryan left and no one could find him. Left his phone, wallet… only took his ID and some money and it panicked his brother and cousin so most of us went looking for him. Mandy didn't intend to blow you off, she was worried that Bryan would get into trouble." Becky explained.

"Then call the police, Mandy and Bryan are not my problems anymore." Yukie responded.

"Police can't do much, not file a missing persons report or go searching until 48 hours later. Some of this country's laws are fucked up." Becky replied.

"If you're planning a search party, please count me out. I've already have a lot on my mind." Yukie responded.

"Don't need to, they're both here." Becky replied before Yukie headed to the restroom to go clean up.

Amanda opened her eyes, finding herself curled up next to Finn… his arms were around her, her left arm around his back and her left leg over his right one as her Samsung Galaxy Note 5 chimed and she picked it up to see a text from Dean.

_'I found a room key… I take it you weren't thinking straight when you threw it?'_

_'I wasn't. I don't want to be pulled between them like a teddy bear children fight over.' _Amanda replied.

_'That analogy is true, Mandy.' _Dean replied.

_'As much as I don't want it to be, Dean.' _Amanda responded.

_'You're really upset.' _Dean replied.

_'Family should share at times but no, Yukie gets furious when I talk to anyone else and Ashley gets pissed off when I spend time with Finn.' _Amanda responded.

_'If it was about her, she wanted someone to talk to. She probably thought you blew everything off for Bryan.' _Dean replied.

_'I didn't mean to but no one could find him and Luke and Kota were going out of their minds.' _Amanda responded.

_'You need to destress, kid. Take your mind off everything for a bit. I'll get them to cool off.' _Dean replied.

_'Wear a cup, Yukie hits below the belt at times.' _Amanda responded.

_'I will. It's not like she's gonna kill me.' _Dean replied.

Amanda put her phone on charge as Finn opened his eyes.

"I'm gonna get you away from here for a while, lass." Finn responded as they sat up before standing up.

Amanda changed into a white and black striped bikini and pulled on a white cover up over it as Finn changed into white and black swim shorts before putting sandals on.

"Sunscreen?" Finn responded, Amanda putting it in the bag.

"SPF 45. Towels?" Amanda replied, Finn finding the towels as Amanda put her sandals on.

"We need them, do we?" Finn responded.

"Yep. Okay, what else was I thinking?" Amanda replied before she saw Finn grab a jar of aloe gel. "Right, just in case the sunscreen doesn't prevent sunburn." She replied.

When they had grabbed whatever else they needed and ate, they ended up at the beach and made sure they had enough sunscreen on.

Setting her cover up aside, Amanda and Finn got into the water and Finn pulled her closer to him as the water soaked their skin and swimwear… but with the temperature nearly 100° as Providence was under an unusual heatwave this late in the summer, the cold ocean water felt good to them.

Walking around in the hotel, Dean saw Yukie.

"What do you want, Ambrose?" Yukie questioned after removing her headphones and watched him walking towards her.

"Just checking on ya, don't bite my head off." Dean responded, Yukie taking a deep breath before she grabbed her purse.

"I'm gonna go get a new phone, we can talk more on the way." Yukie replied before they left.

After getting all her information transferred to her new Samsung Galaxy S6, Yukie got a screen protector and she and Dean left Metro PCS.

"Fuck's sake, it's hot as hell out here!" Yukie responded as she tied her raven and teal ombre hair into a ponytail.

"It's summer but yeah, nearing 100° is the equivalent of hell weather." Dean replied as he saw a familiar rented Chevy Equinox at the nearby beach.

"Then let's get out of this hot weather." Yukie responded.

The two left in Yukie's rented Traverse and Dean switched the radio station.

"I'm gonna kill you for that later." Yukie responded.

"Oh, relax, you'll live longer." Dean replied as Mr. Mister's _Broken Wings_ began to play.

Amanda and Finn got out of the ocean and were laughing.

"Why didn't you let me follow after that starfish?" Amanda asked as Finn helped her dry off.

"Because it was swimming deeper into the water and we as humans can only hold our breath underwater for so long, Darlin'." Finn replied as he dried his hair off and grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler and handed it to Amanda, who drank it.

"True. We should go scuba diving one day, see what it's like underwater." Amanda responded as Finn set the towel aside and _House Of The Rising Sun _by The Animals played from a nearby radio.

"Anything for you, Darlin'. It does sound fun." Finn replied.

The two hugged and knew they had to get back to the hotel soon… grabbing his IPhone 6, Finn saw a text from TJ.

'_Ash flipped out at Yukie, didn't she?'_

_'Yes. She broke Yukie's phone, which led to miscommunication and fighting between Yukie and Mandy.' _Finn replied.

_'I'll talk to her, you keep Mandy safe. I know it was Yukie who left those bruises on her back last time.' _TJ responded.

Finn put his phone away as Amanda put her sandals and cover up back on before they grabbed their things and headed back to the hotel.

Walking back in, they were immediately spotted by Sami… and he stood up and walked over.

"Hey Sami." Amanda responded.

"You look much more relaxed." Sami replied.

"We spent a few hours at the beach, unwinding." Finn responded.

"That's great. Have you heard from Yukie?" Sami questioned.

"Not since last night." Amanda replied, Sami knowing about the fight.

"I really wish she hadn't lashed out at you, kiddo. It just wasn't feeling like it used to between her and me so we ended things. I was hoping she and I could still be friends but… hoping and good intentions don't always work." Sami responded at the same time Hiroki walked into the hotel.

_'You're right about that.' _Hiroki thought.

He hated seeing what the recent chaos was doing to people he cared about.


	3. Hard To Chill Out

_**August 2nd 2007…**_

_Cameron, North Carolina was blistering during the summer and Phil and Amanda had the A/C on full blast as they drove through the area late at night._

"_Something just feels wrong, I haven't heard from her in days." Amanda responded._

"_Mandy, we're gonna find her, okay? We won't stop looking." Phil replied before he slowed the speed of the Impala and they saw Ashley and Jeff._

_But it was clear that the siblings weren't themselves as they were singing loudly and forgetting the words to Modest, Phil turning the car off and pocketing the keys… and Amanda and Phil getting out and running to them._

"_You two realise how worried you had us?!" Phil responded._

"_No, should we?! Because we're the adults and she's barely legal, it should be us chasing her down when she gets out of control!" Ashley replied._

"_Of course you'd fucking bring that up and blame it on me for him turning abusive!" Amanda responded angrily after finding a packet of pills in Ashley's right hand. "I was fucked up but I wasn't flying high! And neither will you anymore!" She replied before she threw the pills into the river and Ashley turning furious._

"_Hey what the hell?! They were ours!" Ashley yelled._

"_Not anymore if you're just gonna use them to get high and slowly kill yourselves, you fucking idiots! Jeff, you're a bad brother for getting her hooked on drugs!" Amanda shouted, Jeff turning angry at hearing that._

"_No, John's a bad brother for letting you run wild!" Jeff yelled, Amanda slapping him hard across the face._

"_You little bitch!" Ashley shouted as she ran at Amanda, who tackled her and flipped Ashley onto her front before twisting her right arm behind her back and Ashley screamed as Phil held Jeff back._

"_Get off the damn pills, Ash, you don't need them!" Amanda replied angrily._

"_They ease the pain and make me feel so damn fucking good!" Ashley said._

"_Amen to that one." Jeff said._

"_Shut up, Jeff! Mandy, let go before you break her arm!" Phil responded, Amanda pulling Ashley up by her shirt and hair._

"_You two are getting clean whether you want to or not! I'm not losing any more of my family, do I make myself clear?!" Amanda replied as Ashley was rubbing her sore arm._

"_Clear." Jeff replied._

"_Jeff, what the hell?!" Ashley shouted._

"_She's a tenacious one, Ash!" Jeff responded as Amanda and Phil dragged them to the Impala._

_Little did Amanda know that the cycle would repeat itself countless times… _

**Present time**_**, August 27th 2015… **_

_Born Under A Bad Sign _by Albert King played on the hotel room radio as Amanda finished towel drying her hair, her and Finn in their pajamas as neither felt like going back out and ordered pizza instead.

A knock sounded at the door and Finn got up and opened it… and saw Seth.

"I heard about the fight last night. It made Twitter, since Yukie hates Mandy now." Seth responded.

"Why would you care?" Finn questioned as Amanda finished her glass of red wine.

"You shouldn't drink, Mandy." Seth replied.

"Ashley shouldn't drink, she's been sober for four years." Amanda responded.

"And now, look what it's gotten. You kicking Yukie out of your life after when she asked was for help out a friend. And Ash, not talking to either one of you, including me." Seth explained.

"You are sorely misinformed, Yukie kicked Mandy out because thanks to Ash breaking Yukie's phone, it caused the fight. Mandy is a human being, not a teddy bear for people to pull on in a tug of war." Finn replied.

"Then how come I can't get Yukie to answer the door? And as for you, Mandy, I hope you're happy with this clown, caring about drinking and not caring about real family, like your sisters." Seth responded, before he left.

"Pot calling the kettle black and you've got the scars to prove that he only cares when he wants to." Finn replied after closing the door and wrapping his arms around Amanda's shoulders as _I'll Play The Blues For You _by Albert King started to play.

"In a perfect world, they'd sit down and talk like adults instead of running someone else ragged." Amanda responded after a tired yawn escaped her mouth, Finn noticing that the tiredness had been happening a lot to her lately… and he started thinking.

"We need to get them all into a room and get each and every one of them to vent on what's bothering them." Finn replied.

"That many explosive tempers, they'll try to kill each other instead of venting." Amanda responded before they heard a knock at the door, Finn walking over and opening it to see Ashley.

"First your boyfriend acts like it's all Mandy's fault, now you want to shove off all the blame onto Mandy?" Finn questioned, Ashley turning startled.

"Seth tried to get me to talk to my brothers. Why would I shove that blame onto Mandy? It ain't her fault." Ashley responded as she walked in and closed the door.

"Well the fighting and feuding needs to stop before TNA and Redbull releases you from your respective contracts or someone gets injured. We already know about you trying to injure Yukie and breaking her phone." Finn replied.

"And because of that, I couldn't reach her and tell her that I had run into an emergency and I'd be a little late meeting up with her. Bryan had taken off with only his ID and some money, which panicked his sibling, cousin and friends. Everyone who's been fighting lately needs to sit down and talk like adults." Amanda explained, which evoked an eye roll from Ashley.

"Ash, you're 27, don't act like you're 14." Finn replied.

"Bite me Irish Demon!" Ashley responded.

"He's being honest, Ash, you're being stubborn and won't swallow your pride. Don't turn bitchy at us when we're just trying to help." Amanda responded, Ashley turning to her.

"I don't need help, I'm fine." Ashley said.

"And that's exactly what you said with your addictions and look how it turned out." Amanda replied, Ashley slapping her.

Ashley didn't expect to be punched and held her right hand to her bleeding nose.

"You fucking little bitch!" Ashley growled.

"You struck me first, Ash!" Amanda yelled.

"Yeah, because you had no right to talk about my addictions like that!" Ashley yelled.

"She was being honest, you need help!" Finn responded angrily.

"And you need to sit down, shut the fuck up and stay the fuck out of this!" Ashley yelled.

"He's been damn good to me and never treated me like you have lately! You, Yukie and Seth have been pulling me between you three like children do to a toy they won't share!" Amanda shouted.

"Oh boo hoo! At least you know I feel with that Hardy rivalry got real and the two idiots tried to make me choose between them." Ashley said.

"And you've never really cared about your sister!" Finn replied angrily.

"The fuck did you say about me you little Irish prick?!" Ashley demanded.

"That you don't really care about Mandy! If you did, you wouldn't get raging mad when she talks to anyone else!" Finn responded.

Ashley tried to slap him but Amanda grabbed her by her arms, dragged her to the door and kicked her out of the room before slamming the door… and Ashley pulled herself up, rubbing her tailbone as she limped away.

Finn pulled Amanda aside and pressed a gel pack to her face.

"That woman is never gonna like me being around you." Finn responded.

"She's got no room to talk about that. But once again, I spoke before thinking… I don't like that she disrespects you without even trying to get to know you." Amanda replied as she tried to move her right hand and Finn saw that her index finger was bent slightly.

"Hold still, Darlin'." Finn responded, holding Amanda's hand in his left one before relocating her injured finger and seeing Amanda cringe.

"I'm sure I broke her nose." Amanda replied as Finn helped her get dressed before he got dressed.

When they got back from the ER, Amanda's finger was splinted.

And they knew something had to be done.


	4. It's Been Chaos Lately

Ashley was lying down on the bed, Seth holding an ice pack to her nose.

"And I thought I hit people hard, she really aimed that one." Ashley muttered.

"Well luckily she didn't break it." Seth said.

"I feel like Finn's got her head screwed on wrong." Ashley replied.

"When I found them earlier, it almost looked like they were on a date. Or had just finished fucking." Seth responded, which startled Ashley.

"Was she in a little white satin cami and shorts with red lip prints on both, red open toed slippers and him in red pajama pants?" Ashley asked as the abrupt cool weather in the evening had forced people to change clothes.

"With soul music on the radio and her drinking red wine." Seth replied, Ashley rolling her eyes.

"I never really understood that, subtle seduction. The age difference threw me off too." Ashley responded.

"Listen, now you and Yukie are now not speaking to Mandy after what she's doing. She was just trying to help you both." Seth explained.

"She was, I just… I'm stubborn and she can be too when she tries to help. Maybe Finn understands her better than Yukie and I have lately." Ashley replied.

"Thanks to your stubbornness, Mandy had enough of it. And Yukie probably had enough of you and her. You broken her phone in a drunken rage when she was calling for help on you. And now, Mandy blew off plans for her when she needed a friend. But Bryan's disappeared somehow and Yukie's not helping or answering own phone." Seth explained.

"Bryan disappeared again? I just saw him in the lobby on the phone with his wife." Ashley replied.

"So whatever happened, he's being truthful with her." Seth responded.

"Even though it's breaking his heart." Ashley replied.

"Look, just find a way to make things right again. And I don't how are you going to get Yukie, because she cut all ties with you and Mandy, and possibly Finn." Seth responded.

Ashley knew it wouldn't be easy.

In their hotel room, Finn and Amanda were back in their pajamas and curled up in the bed and he lightly kissed her injured finger.

"Too many hot headed people around us lately." Finn responded.

"You weren't censoring what you were saying to her yourself, Finn." Amanda replied as they looked at each other and he rested his left hand on her face while his right hand remained on her back.

"I hate how you've been treated lately… you're not something for them to treat like a possession or pull in different directions, you're their sister. And they need to stop lashing out at you for things you couldn't control." Finn responded.

"They're stubborn, both of them as well as Seth, Matt and Jeff. And Ashley didn't need to be rude to you." Amanda replied.

"Can we try and do something about it? I mean, try and bring them together, hoping they can fix things." Finn suggested.

"I'll try. And not just them, I think we all need to vent. Punk was right, it's turned into a toxic environment… why the hell did I just quote him?" Amanda replied, the two chuckling and her resting her head on his torso.

"Rest now. I'll be right here, Mandy." Finn responded before they closed their eyes.

_Rainy Day People _by Gordon Lightfoot played in the lobby as Baron and Yukie were talking.

"You sure it was Ashley's blood in the hallway?" Baron asked.

"Who would be throwing fists out of nowhere?" Yukie responded.

"True. Not hard to figure out who messed her face up." Baron replied, the two friends nodding.

"Well, count me out as a suspect, because the last time I saw her, she had broken my phone while I was calling for damn help." Yukie explained.

"Which made me think Mandy snapped and clobbered her for kicking off this chaos." Baron responded.

"I don't care who as long it isn't me." Yukie repiled.

And Baron knew that something needed to change.

_**August 28th 2015…**_

_When A Man Loves A Woman _by Percy Sledge played on the radio as Finn and Amanda were starting their day off and his arms snuck around her waist.

"You look much better, well rested." Finn replied.

"We rarely get days off so it's best to take advantage of them." Amanda responded, her shoulder length hair in its tousled texture. "You texted Baron and tell him about the meeting?" She asked.

"He said he'll try his best to get Yukie there." Finn responded.

It was after they were ready and waiting in a room that Matt and Jeff showed up.

"You owe me a passenger door!" Jeff responded.

"You parked too close to my car!" Matt retorted.

"Opposite seats, boys." Amanda responded, Matt and Jeff sitting down as Seth and Ashley walked in.

"The fuck are they doing here?!" Ashley replied.

"Sit your ass down, Ash!" Amanda responded, Ashley doing so and Seth sitting down next to her as Baron guided a blindfolded Yukie in.

"Where the heck are we?" Yukie asked as Baron got her to sit down.

"Okay, Doll, don't kill me for this…" Baron responded, before pulling off the blindfold.

"You motherfucker." Yukie retorted as she narrowed her eyes at him, before heading towards the door.

She jumped when it closed and saw Sami.

"Sami? What are you doing here?" Yukie asked.

"I got called here." Sami replied.

"To make a long story short, we're sick of all the feuding. It's causing stress and fights." Finn explained.

"Is that what I'm here for even though I'm being held against my will?" Yukie asked after rolling her eyes.

"We didn't have a choice, you wouldn't have shown up here on your own." Amanda replied before a knock was heard.

Sami opened the door and saw Bryan, Dakota and Luke and let them in before closing it… and Yukie glared at Bryan.

"Can I leave now? I don't like being here with too many people who get so possessive." Yukie responded, as she stood up from her chair.

"You're one to talk, you and the Hardy siblings!" Dakota replied.

"I've barely done shit. Why did you think I kicked these two, including that guy who went missing over there out of my damn life?" Yukie responded as she was looking down on her phone.

"Cause we don't sugarcoat anything we tell you." Luke replied.

"Oh really, well good for you. That means I can go now." Yukie responded, before she stood up once again and headed towards the door.

And yelled out when Amanda grabbed her by her hair, dragged her back to her chair and got her to sat down.

"First and only warning, Shirabuki." Baron replied as Amanda walked back to Finn, Yukie rubbing the back of her head.

"What are you going to do about it? I have somewhere to be at the moment, and it's important." Yukie questioned, before hearing her own phone vibrating. "Can I go now?! For fuck's sake!" She exclaimed.

"Hiro can go find someone else's head to mess with!" Finn replied.

"Agreed, he's a twisted up son of a bitch." Sami responded.

"What?! You thinking im leaving to see that asshole who's in the resting home? I told Baron earlier I have to go deal with something and it was a family matter!" Yukie explained.

"Well they're your family too." Matt responded.

"Yours is just as dysfunctional, Matt." Amanda replied.

"Everyone is dysfunctional, can I go now?" Yukie responded as she started tapping her foot.

"First off, apologise for trying to keep Tiny from being friends with anyone else. I know her, that's all she wants to start off with." Bryan replied.

"Can I apologize another time?" Yukie responded, as she looked back on her phone started texting out to Hiroki _'Is mom's condition getting worse?'_ .

"Go." Amanda replied, Yukie leaving… and Amanda tripping Jeff as he tried to bolt out the door. "Sit back down, Jeffrey Nero!" She replied, Jeff pulling himself up and sitting down.

"You just going to let her go? I can't believe you've fallen for that!" Baron responded as he walked over.

"Do you care at all about Sumire?" Amanda replied, Baron realising what she had realised that the emergency was about.

"That what's Yukie's been trying to do all day? See her sick mother? That's still a lie, Mandy! I expect you to hurt Yukie, but you let her go." Baron retorted, Finn punching him and Baron holding his left hand to his face.

"How about you shut your fucking mouth before I put your head through that wall?!" Finn responded, Baron turning startled and leaving.

Baron knew that something was still off.


End file.
